mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle chapters
'' as released by Del Rey Manga.]] The chapters of the manga series Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle were written and illustrated by Clamp. The series premiered in Japan in Weekly Shōnen Magazine in May 2003, and after 233 chapters, ended in October 2009. It was also published in 28 collected volumes by Kodansha, with the first volume released on August 12, 2003 and volume 28 released on November 17, 2009. Each chapter is called , French for "Chapter". The series has been adapted into a 52 episode anime series titled Tsubasa Chronicle. Animated by Bee Train and directed by Kōichi Mashimo, the two-season series aired in Japan on NHK, with the first season running from April 9 to October 15, 2005, and the second from April 29 to November 4, 2006. This anime series was subsequently adapted into a video game of the same name, and a number of albums based on the anime were also produced. The manga has also been adapted into an anime film, Tsubasa Chronicle the Movie: The Princess of the Country of Birdcages, a three part original video animation (OVA) series, Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations, and another two part OVA series, Tsubasa Shunraiki. Tsubasa was one of the first four manga series licensed for English release in North America by Del Rey Manga, and was acquired together with Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Negima! Magister Negi Magi, and xxxHolic in January 2004. Del Rey released the first volume of the series on April 27, 2004, and has released 25 volumes of the series . Tanoshimi, the United Kingdom branch of Random House, published the first 14 volumes as published by Del Rey in the United Kingdom, between August 3, 2006 and June 5, 2008. The series is also licensed for an English-language release in Singapore by Chuang Yi, who released volume 27 on March 23, 2010. __TOC__ Volumes Note: This list uses Del Rey's official English-translated titles through volume 22, unofficial Japanese translations thereafter. |ISBN = 978-4-06-363277-4 |LicensedRelDate = April 27, 2004 (NA) — August 3, 2006 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47057-7 (NA) ISBN 981-260-153-8 (SG) ISBN 0-09-950412-X (UK) |ChapterList = * Honorifics * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * About the Creators * Past Works * Dramatis Personae * Translation Notes * Preview of Tsubasa Volume 2 |LicensedTitle = SAKURA AND SYAORAN RETURN! |OriginalTitle = 「翼」を探す少年の旅が始まる!!, lit. The journey of the boy who searches for "wings" begins!! |TranslitTitle = Tsubasa o Sagasu Shōnen no Tabi ga Hajimaru!! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363306-1 |LicensedRelDate = August 31, 2004 (NA) — August 3, 2006 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47182-6 (NA) ISBN 981-260-208-9 (SG) ISBN 0-09-950413-8 (UK) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 006. * 007. * 008. * 009. * 010. * 011. * 012. * 013. * About the Creators * Past Works * Translation Notes * Preview of Tsubasa Volume 3 |LicensedTitle = A WORLD OF MODERN MECHA AND MAGIC |OriginalTitle = |TranslitTitle = |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363322-1 |LicensedRelDate = October 26, 2004 (NA) — August 3, 2006 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47183-3 (NA) ISBN 981-260-329-8 (SG) ISBN 0-09-950414-6 (UK) |ChapterList = * Honorifics * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * About the Creators * Translation Notes * Preview of Tsubasa Volume 4 |LicensedTitle = CAN PURE DETERMINATION DEFEAT A MASTER MAGICIAN? |OriginalTitle = 次なる世界は“秘術の国”!!, lit. The next world is "the country of secret arts"!! |TranslitTitle = Tsuginaru Sekai wa Hijutsu no Kuni!! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363338-2 |LicensedRelDate = January 25, 2005 (NA) — September 7, 2006 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47791-0 (NA) ISBN 981-260-352-2 (SG) ISBN 0-09-950492-8 (UK) |ChapterList = * Honorifics * Previously in Tsubasa... * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. * About the Creators * Translation Notes * Preview of Tsubasa Volume 5 |LicensedTitle = A FAIRY TALE TURNED NIGHTMARE! |OriginalTitle = 微かに戻り始める少女の記憶!!, lit. The girl's memories begin to faintly return!! |TranslitTitle = Kasuka ni Modorihajimeru Shōjo no Kioku!! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363363-4 |LicensedRelDate = April 26, 2005 (NA) — September 7, 2006 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47792-7 (NA) ISBN 981-260-410-3 (SG) ISBN 0-09-950493-6 (UK) |ChapterList = * Honorifics * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. * 033. * 034. * 035. * About the Creators * Translation Notes * Preview of Tsubasa Volume 6 |LicensedTitle = THE END OF A FAIRY TALE |OriginalTitle = ついに明かされる「伝説」の真実!!, lit. Finally the truth behind the "legend" is revealed!! |TranslitTitle = Tsui ni Akasareru Densetsu no Shinjitsu!! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363393-1 |LicensedRelDate = July 26, 2005 (NA) — October 5, 2006 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47793-4 (NA) ISBN 981-260-429-4 (SG) ISBN 0-09-950494-4 (UK) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 036. * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. * About the Creators * Translation Notes * Preview of Tsubasa Volume 7 |LicensedTitle = BE CAREFUL WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN! |OriginalTitle = |TranslitTitle = |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363416-7 |LicensedRelDate = October 25, 2005 (NA) — October 5, 2006 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47797-2 (NA) ISBN 981-260-505-3 (SG) ISBN 0-09-950495-2 (UK) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 043. * 044. * 045. * 046. * 047. * 048. * 049. * About the Creators * Translation Notes * Preview of Tsubasa Volume 8 |LicensedTitle = SYAORAN OVERMATCHED! |OriginalTitle = 夢と現実の間を彷徨う少年達!!, lit. The young people who wander in the space between dreams and reality!! |TranslitTitle = Yume to Genjitsu no Aida o Samayō Shōnen-tachi! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363452-5 |LicensedRelDate = January 31, 2006 (NA) — June 5, 2008 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48428-4 (NA) ISBN 981-260-505-3 (SG) ISBN 0-09-950496-0 (UK) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. * * About the Creators * Translation Notes * Preview of Tsubasa volume 9 |LicensedTitle = INTO THE MOUTH OF THE BEAST |OriginalTitle = 樹海の魔物が小狼の行く手を阻む!, lit. The demons of the forest block Syaoran's path! |TranslitTitle = Jukai no Mamono ga Shaoran no Yukute o Habamu! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363485-3 |LicensedRelDate = April 25, 2006 (NA) — June 5, 2008 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48429-1 (NA) ISBN 981-260-686-6 (SG) ISBN 0-09-950499-5 (UK) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 058. * 059. * 060. * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * About the Creators * Translation Notes |LicensedTitle = IN THE GODS' HANDS |OriginalTitle = 悲劇は遥かな世界を超え輪廻し続ける!!, lit. The tragedy crosses the distant world and continues to be reborn...!! |TranslitTitle = Higeki wa Haruka na Sekai o Koe Rin'neshitsuzukeru!! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363530-0 |LicensedRelDate = July 25, 2006 (NA) — June 5, 2008 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48430-7 (NA) ISBN 981-260-828-1 (SG) ISBN 0-09-950498-7 (UK) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. * 071. * 072. * 073. * * About the Creators * Translation Notes |LicensedTitle = TIME WILL TELL |OriginalTitle = 世界の片隅に谺する王の叫び――!!, lit. The king's yell resounds to the corners of the world――!! |TranslitTitle = Sekai no Katasumi ni Kodamasuru Ō no Sakebi――!! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363563-8 |LicensedRelDate = October 31, 2006 (NA) — June 5, 2008 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48528-1 (NA) ISBN 981-4204-20-X (SG) ISBN 0-09-950497-9 (UK) |ChapterList = * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. * About the Creators * Translation Notes |LicensedTitle = RIDING ON THE WINGS OF A DRAGONFLY |OriginalTitle = さくらの羽根は最も強く速き物に!!, lit. To the strongest and fastest one, Sakura's feather!! |TranslitTitle = Sakura no Hane wa Mottomo Tsuyoku Hayakimono ni!! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363586-7 |LicensedRelDate = January 30, 2007 (NA) — June 5, 2008 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48532-8 (NA) ISBN 981-4204-89-7 (SG) ISBN 0-09-950629-7 (UK) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. * * About the Creators * Translation Notes |LicensedTitle = DRAGONFLY BATTLE |OriginalTitle = 駆け抜けろ!玖楼の姫君!!, lit. Break through! Princess of Clow!! |TranslitTitle = Kakenukero! Kurō no Himegimi!! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363620-8 |LicensedRelDate = June 12, 2007 (NA) — June 5, 2008 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48533-5 (NA) ISBN 981-269-129-4 (SG) ISBN 0-09-950643-2 (UK) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. * 096. * 097. * 098. * 099. * * About the Creators * Translation Notes * Preview of Volume 14 |LicensedTitle = THIS BOOK'S A REAL TRIP! |OriginalTitle = 少年と「記憶の本」!, lit. A boy and the "Book of Memories"! |TranslitTitle = Shōnen to Kioku no Hon! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363655-0 |LicensedRelDate = July 31, 2007 (NA) — June 5, 2008 (UK) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48534-2 (NA) ISBN 981-269-209-6 (SG) ISBN 0-09-950647-5 (UK) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. * 107. * 108. * About the Creators * Translation Notes |LicensedTitle = IF THEY WON'T LET US BORROW IT... |OriginalTitle = 「記憶の本」奪回作戦開始!, lit. The plan to retrieve the "Book of Memories" begins! |TranslitTitle = Kioku no Hon Datsukai Sakusen Kaishi! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363691-8 |LicensedRelDate = October 30, 2007 (NA) October 9, 2007 (SG) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49831-1 (NA) ISBN 981-269-397-1 (SG) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 109. * 110. * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. * 116. * * About the Creators * Translation Notes |LicensedTitle = ONCE A CITY, NOW A WASTELAND... |OriginalTitle = 哀しき抗争の理由は!?, lit. The reason for the sorrowful resistance is...!? |TranslitTitle = Kanashiki Kōsō no Riyū wa!? |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363716-8 |LicensedRelDate = February 5, 2008 (NA) October 30, 2007 (SG) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50148-6 (NA) ISBN 981-269-502-8 (SG) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 117. * 118. * 119. * 120. * 121. * 122. * 123. * 124. * About the Creators * Translation Notes |LicensedTitle = THE FRIENDSHIP BREAKS! |OriginalTitle = 宿命の邂逅に世界が震撼する!!, lit. The world shakes in the fated chance encounter!! |TranslitTitle = Shukumei no Kaikō ni Sekai ga Shinkan suru!! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363744-1 |LicensedRelDate = May 13, 2008 (NA) April 8, 2008 (SG) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50165-3 (NA) ISBN 978-981-276-233-7 (SG) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 125. * 126. * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. * 131. * 132. * About the Creators * Translation Notes |LicensedTitle = BATTLE AT DEATH'S DOOR! |OriginalTitle = 魔術師に届け!熱き忍者の想い!, lit. Reach the magician! The heated feelings of the ninja! |TranslitTitle = Majutsushi ni Todoke! Atsuki Ninja no Omoi! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363790-8 |LicensedRelDate = July 22, 2008 (NA) August 12, 2008 (SG) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50409-8 (NA) ISBN 978-981-276-555-0 (SG) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 133. * 134. * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. * 139. * 140. * About the Creators * Translation Notes |LicensedTitle = A DEADLY GAME OF CHESS! |OriginalTitle = 全ては「夢」のため!?, lit. Everything was for the sake of "Dreams"!? |TranslitTitle = Subete wa Yume no tame!? |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363837-0 |LicensedRelDate = November 18, 2008 (NA) October 14, 2008 (SG) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50579-8 (NA) ISBN 978-981-276-556-7 (SG) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 141. * 142. * 143. * 144. * 145. * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. * About the Creators * Translation Notes |LicensedTitle = THE QUEEN'S CHECKMATE! |OriginalTitle = 姫は友の未来を変えられるのか!?, lit. Can the princess change her friends' future!? |TranslitTitle = Hime wa Tomo no Mirai o Kaerareru no ka!? |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363864-6 |LicensedRelDate = January 27, 2009 (NA) November 25, 2008 (SG) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50580-4 (NA) ISBN 978-981-276-557-4 (SG) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 150. * 151. * 152. * 153. * 154. * 155. * 156. * 157. * 158. * About the Creators * Translation Notes |LicensedTitle = THE TRIAL OF THE TRAITOR! |OriginalTitle = |TranslitTitle = |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363877-6 |LicensedRelDate = April 28, 2009 (NA) April 7, 2009 (SG) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50809-6 (NA) ISBN 978-981-276-558-1 (SG) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 159. * 160. * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. * 165. * 166. * About the Creators * Translation Notes |LicensedTitle = FAI THE CURSED! |OriginalTitle = |TranslitTitle = |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363878-3 |LicensedRelDate = July 28, 2009 (NA) June 16, 2009 (SG) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51038-9 (NA) ISBN 978-981-276-559-8 (SG) |ChapterList = * Honorifics Explained * 167. * 168. * 169. * 170. * 171. * 172. * 173. * 174. * About the Creators * Translation Notes |LicensedTitle = REMATCH! |OriginalTitle = 再会した宿敵を前に、小狼は!?, lit. Before his rival whom he met again, Syaoran is...!? |TranslitTitle = Saiaishita Shukuteki o Mae ni, Shaoran wa!? |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-363879-0 |LicensedRelDate = October 27, 2009 (NA) September 7, 2009 (SG) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51230-7 (NA) ISBN 978-981-276-560-4 (SG) |ChapterList = * 175. * 176. * 177. * 178. * 179. * 180. * 181. * 182. |LicensedTitle = WAKE UP CALL! |OriginalTitle = 死闘!二人の小狼, lit. Death match! The two Syaorans |TranslitTitle = Shitō! Futari no Shaoran |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-384008-7 |LicensedRelDate = October 27, 2009 (NA) October 20, 2009 (SG) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51715-9(NA) 978-981-276-800-1 (SG) |ChapterList = * 183. * 184. * 185. * 186. * 187. * 188. * 189. * 190. * 191. |LicensedTitle = TIME OUT! |OriginalTitle = いざ、決戦の地へ!, lit. Now, to place of the duel! |TranslitTitle = Iza, Kessen no Chi e! |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-384060-5 |LicensedRelDate = January 26, 2010 (NA) January 6, 2010 (SG) |LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51716-6 (NA) 978-981-276-846-9 (SG) |ChapterList = * 192. * 193. * 194. * 195. * 196. * 197. * 198. * 199. * 200. |LicensedTitle = FIGHTING FATE! |OriginalTitle = 運命の七日目が二人を待つ!?, lit. The fated seventh day awaits the two!? |TranslitTitle = Unmei no Nanokame ga Futari o Matsu!? |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-384108-4 | LicensedRelDate = April 27, 2010 (NA) January 20, 2010 (SG) | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-52070-8 (NA) 978-981-276-846-9 (SG) | ChapterList = * 201. * 202. * 203. * 204. * 205. * 206. * 207. * 208. * 209. * 210. |LicensedTitle = LIFE WISH! |OriginalTitle = 再び姫の手を掴む為に!, lit. To grasp the princess' hand again! |TranslitTitle = Futatabi Hime no Te o Tsukamu Tame ni! |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-384134-3 | LicensedRelDate = July 27, 2010 (NA) March 23, 2010 (SG) | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-52071-5 (NA) 978-981-4297-82-0 (SG) | ChapterList = * 211. * 212. * 213. * 214. * 215. * 216. * 217. * 218. * 219. |LicensedTitle = THE RESTART OF TIME! |OriginalTitle = 王の野望を砕け! lit. Crush the king's ambitions! |TranslitTitle = Ō no Yabō o Kudake! |Summary = }} | ISBN = | LicensedRelDate = November 23, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-52164-4 | ChapterList = * 220. * 221. * 222. * 223. * 224. * 225. * 226. * 227. * 228. * 229. * 230. * 231. These chapters are not labeled with a subtitle in the normal edition. * 232. * Special Chapter: |LicensedTitle = |OriginalTitle = 新たな旅が始まる! lit. A new adventure begins! |TranslitTitle = Arata na Tabi ga Hajimaru! |Summary = }} Notes References Chapters Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle